El Equipo Dragon
by Prisca Poudfoot
Summary: bueno esto es asi..hay elfos, animagos, Remus, Sirius y Uruviel...lean plisplis dejen reviews


nota de la autora: este fic es mi version del quinto libro, ya que la muerte del original me dejo muy triste, en este fic sirius no muere...  
  
este es un fic con al gunas criaturas del señor de los anillos...descurelas muajajjaa  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El equipo Dragon.....cap1  
  
eran vacaciones aun no empezaba el colegio asi que todos estaban en sus casa, a ecepcion de tres personas, estas eran: Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, que se encontraban en la oficina del primero...  
  
-Remus los elfos ayudaran- pregunto el director  
  
-si, bueno al menos el equipo Dragon me pidio que le dijera que se reunirian con usted cuando empezara el curso  
  
-ya veo, entonces eso esta hecho, ahora bien otro punto es que debemos sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tios  
  
-yo quisiera poder ir por el- hablo por primera vez Sirius  
  
-Sirius si vas tu te descubriran, recuerda que aun te busca el ministerio  
  
-pero podemos llevarlo con los elfos- sugirio Remus  
  
-como dices?- dijo Albus  
  
-si recuerden que yo vivo con ellos, no haran ningun escandalo, todos ellos saben de la inocencia de Sirius y ademas el ministerio tiene prohibido entrar a sus dominios  
  
-ya veo, si podria ser una buena solución, entonces decidido Sirius y tu iran por Harry mañana a las 12:00pm y lo llevaran con los elfos  
  
-deacuerdo, entonces nosostros nos retiramos  
  
-compermiso profesor  
  
-esta bien y recuerden tengan cuidado  
  
-si  
  
salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la habitación que ocupaban ...  
  
-esa fue una gran idea Remus...gracias  
  
-por nada, ademas ya tenia ganas de volver a ver a los chicos....y a mi hermana  
  
-si, hace mucho que no la vemos....  
  
mientras tanto el profesor Dumbledore escribía una carta...  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
te escribo esta carta para avisarte que mañana a las 12:00pm pasaran por ti Remus y Snuffles para irte el resto de las vacaciones con ellos a un lugar seguro, no te preocupes no te aburriras, estate listo  
  
atte: Albus Dumbledore  
  
mando la carta con su fenix Feawks (Se escribe asi??...el que sepa porfavor corrijame) y al instante le llego a Harry el cual se econtraba como ya es costumbre encerrado en su habitación, al ver llegar al fenix se sorprendio y más aun cuando leyó la carta, inmediatamente comenzo a colocar sus cosas en la mesa ya que el baúl no lo tenia ahi porque sus tíos lo tenian bajo llave en la alacena debajo de las escaleras... bajo a avisarle a sus tíos que venian por el, sus tíos como siempre solo lo ignoraron, al dia siguiente la familia Dursley habia salido antes dela hroa señalada por lo que al llegar Lupin y Black no habia nadie en casa....bueno solo Harry  
  
-buenos tardes Harry, como has estado?  
  
-bien profesor Lupin y usted?  
  
-muy bien pero por favor dime Remus- en eso se escucho un ladrido y al bajar la mirada Harry saludo   
  
-hola Snuffles como estas?  
  
-ya tienes todo listo?- interrumpio Remus  
  
-si  
  
-bueno en ese caso vamonos   
  
-adonde iremos?  
  
-ya lo veras?-respondío Remus con una sonrisa enigmatica  
  
-y...en que nos iremos  
  
-facil por traslador, se que no te gusta pero este es seguro  
  
-de..deacuerdo  
  
dicho esto tocaron el traslador, Lupin cargando a Snuffles y segundos después aterrizaron enemdio de un bosque, Harry quedó confundido y cuando iba a preguntar una voz pregunto  
  
-quién anda ahi?  
  
-Elu of Dorthonion   
  
-elu?...Remus eres tu?  
  
-Amrod??  
  
-como has estado Elu viejo amigo  
  
-bien como has estado tu?, que tal el equipo?  
  
-muy bien pero ya te extrañabamos  
  
-siento no haber podido venir antes  
  
-no te preocupes, y ellos quienes son?- pregunto Amrod dandose cuenta de que venia acompañado  
  
-Sirius vuelve a tu forma- el mencionado lo hizo-el es Sirius Black, ya sabes mi amigo- esto se gano una mirada suspicas por parte de Amrod- y el es Harry Potter el hijo de otro amigo  
  
-Harry...Potter has dicho?...no será el hijo del otro chico que aveces venia con ustedes?  
  
-si el mismo  
  
-lamento lo que sucedio chico- Harry que no sabia que decir solo sonrio-bueno no se queden aqui vamos adentro- al decir esto traspaso lo que parecia una barrera de agua y los demas lo siguieron, cuando entraron Harry que no conocia el lugar se quedo con la boca abierta  
  
-bueno Harry bienvenido ala ciudad elfica "Elwe Elanesse"  
  
-bueno mas que ciudad yo diria que es un cuartel-dijo Sirius  
  
-bueno si es el cuartel del equipo dragon y solo viven aqui los jovenes de 9 años en adelante que son escojidos para ser entrenados para pertenecer al quipo Dragon  
  
-el quipo Dragon?- pregunto algo confundido Harry  
  
-es un equipo elfico en el que solo pocos elfos entran y tambien es el unico equipo el cual tiene un entrenamiento y reglas muy severas  
  
-bueno basta de platicas es hora de que Elu vea al lider....sabes que no le va a gustar que no ayas regresado para la iniciacion de los nuevos  
  
-lo se pero no pude y sabes que una promesa de un miembro del Equipo nunca debe romperse  
  
-lo se por eso se que no va a ser duro contigo  
  
-eso espero  
  
-disculpen pero porque te dicen Elu Remus?  
  
-es mi nombre pero en elfico  
  
-enserio?-pregunto curioso Harry- entonces tu entiendes su idioma?  
  
-bueno cuando vives entre elfos la mayor parte de tu vida como lo hizo Elu terminas por hablarlo tambien  
  
-tu...tu creisite aqui?  
  
-el no solo crecio en la guarida, tambien lo hizo en la ciudad- dijo una vos atras de ellos  
  
-Uruviel que alegria verte- al decir esto se le ilumino la cara a Remus  
  
-hola hermanito como te va?  
  
-son hermanos??...Remus eres un elfo?-pregunto Harry aun mas confundido  
  
-no no soy un elfo, pero creci con ellos desde que recuerdo  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
se que esta muy cortito pero hare lo posible porque los proximos capitulos sean mas largos.....plis plis plis dejen reviws TT_TT   
  
atte: Moony-chan 


End file.
